Jarbie Smuff
by taracreator
Summary: I saw the primiere promo of season 3 and I bet we all want that it is Jarbie in the shower, so I made a one shot, a smuff. Hope ypu guys enjoy it.


Water falls down on the naked, handome, muscular strong parts of his body. Washing the dirt of his skin. The water that comes out of the head of the shower onto his dark blonde hair, putting water in his ears and on his face.

She walks towards the bathroom, hearing the shower. Knowing that he is in there she takes her clothes off and walks towards the shower curtain and opens it, looking at him, his back towards her. His strong muscles visible.

She steps in slowely, but he doesn't seem to notice her. She puts her soft arms around his middle. Feeling him tense up before he relaxes. He knows it's her and a cocky smile appears on his face.

He puts his hands on hers that are on his middle. Her soft small ladylike hands in his strong onces now, caressing hers with his thumbs. Her lips kissing his shoulder softly.

He turns around in her arms so he is able to look at her, putting his arms now on her middle, caressing her back lovingly.

They look at each other, at each others lips, futures, body and into each others eyes for a slight moment before he presses her against him, knowing she wants to feel him closely too just like he wants it.

Their naked bodies against each other, water dripping down on both of them, between them. They kiss softly at first.

She presses herself more against him, giving him the sign she wants him. And o god he wants her too.

Their lips kissing, tasting each other. Their bodies glide together in union, first sofly and now more with lust and desire. Hugging each other, not letting go, not let any space come between them.

Kissing harder now. He kisses her favorite spot under her left ear that makes her moan. She tries not to moan hard so the others outside can't hear them, her, but she can't help it.

Her blood rushes through her veins. She is aroused just like him. The blood in his veins is pomping, making him aroused as well.

"We can you know. They are outside." Is all she says in a husky whispering voice. Looking into his gorgeous blue eyes that she loved from the moment she first saw him.

"I love you." is all he says just before he takes her in his arms, fast and putting her against him and the wall. She tangles her legs around his waist, both kissing passionately.

She feels him against her leg and presses herself closer to him.

That's when he enters her, both moaning at the same time because of the sensation. Him in her and her around him.

"Sssst… or they hear us." Does he whispers close to her left ear, kissing her favorite spot once again. She has to giggle silently at that and kept another moan inside her mouth.

Both moving in the same rythm. He thrust inside of her while kissing her soft wonderful lips. Their tongues circling passionately, fast around each other, like dancing and battling together.

The warmth spreading through both their bodies. Faster and faster like a volcano ready for eruption. Both of them getting more aroused by the minute.

Caressing each other passionately. Moving hands, hers caressing his back, grabbing his skin more and more, her nails making tiny marks on his warm, soft skin. He likes it, she can hear him moan softly.

Her ankles still around his waist and she puts her arms around his neck as he makes sure she is still positioned the most comfortable way that is possible with this sexual activity happening between them.

The cold wet wall behind her back and his warm soft skin against her chest and belly. She loves to feel his warmth so much.

He holds her up, still thrusting. He feels he comes soon. She seems to notice that he will, his lips on hers clenching together sometimes, her lips too. Both almost ready for their release.

"Barbie..." does she say while holding him tighter now. She comes just before he does. He comes inside of her, shotting his fluid in her with a shooting motion while she cramps again and again on him.

Colliding onto each others body because of the sensation and the relaxation that enters both their bodies now.

They both breathe heavenly, looking at each other's eyes while kissing each other sweetly, cuddling together.

He keeps holding her close to him as he moves away, giving just enough space for his penis to get out of her. She puts her feet on the floor.

The warm water still falling down on them, both only having sight for each others.

They both stand there in the shower for a few minutes. Her head against his shoulder. He gives a caring kiss on her beautiful red wet curls and holds her in his strong arms.

"I love you, I really love you." Does she say to him. Looking up at him now. Her light unique blue eyes showing him more than she feels she can ever say.

"I love you too. I forever will. I did not come back for you if my love for you wasn't real and true." He gives her a kiss on the lips, her gorgeous, soft lips and hears her say. "Good."


End file.
